Commercial For Dark Days In Mall History
by Twitchy De Squirrel
Summary: Your watching TV when a strange commercial comes on for a game show looking for members appears...  Now accepting Double characters!
1. The Commercial of DOOM

You stare blankly at the television screen. You flip blankly through the channels, nothing good on TV, everything was cancelled, all of your favorite channels. Your character friends, the small furry animals with large eyes keep poking you to go to the Tree Friend Network, or TFN for short.

With a groan, you finally give in, and flip to channel 666, but the first thing on is, How I Met My death, a Flippy story. Your little buddy cheers and settles on your lap to watch, but the second they sit down, a commercial starts. You stifle a groan, but sit through the Flaky Flakes commercial, A Super Plague commercial, and a Super Clean commercial. But the next one catches your eye.

A Bright green Squirrel is standing there. She wears a dark green shirt, a light gray trench coat and black cameo cargo pants tucked into black and grey combat boots. Her tail is stripped with light blue and she has similar face markings to Nutty, but she has two thick lines leading from her eyes to the back oh her head.

Her counterpart is a Dark gray skunk with a scarlet stripe down his back. He also wore the same clothes but he had a white cameo head band that his bangs fell over and covered his eye.

The squirrel snatches the microphone from him and grins at you from the screen.

"Hello people! I am Twitchy, and this is my Co- host, Reuger! Have you ever said, hey! My house is alittle over loaded with tree friends?" She grinned, Reuger was handed a Microphone by a light blue and pick dog with a headset on.

"Then if so, send them down to the Competition! For a chance to win, two BILLION dollars! And a picture of your character standing on the bodies of the losers!" Reuger chuckled.

"Yes, your character can fight to the death in our new competition, which will take place in your down town mall! Your character, one per person, will join with one of three teams!" The squirrel grinned.

"There will be eight people per team. The teams will be..."

"Team All Stars"

"Team Atlantis"

"Team Awesome-Sauce or Team AS for short." Twitchy and Reuger laugh hysterically at the made up names, your character scowls, and turns to glare at you, daring you not to sign them up.

You grin down at your Tree friend, two billion sounds nice, that could get you some nice things and a trip out of town. You look back to the television, two see a number flashing on the bottom of the screen, you snatch your cell phone and quickly dial the number, and a high pitch voice answers the phone.

"Dark days in Mall History, Would you like a submission form?" The voice says.

You grin at the guy on your lap "Yes i would" The tree friends tries to strangle you, but you push them to the side easily.

"Alright, it will be at your house in alittle bit!" The voice says, happily.

You turn back to the Television to see the commercial is still going.

"Well, folks, looks like we gots us a sucker!" The skunk laughs, "This will be great! The first person gets first choice of team, and they get free picture of there character! Only, my owner, Kalgante, does not count cause he already gets free art, Nya ha!"

The squirrel shrugs and the commercial ends and the show restarts. Your doorbell rings and you stand up to answer the door.

An annoyed looking Gray dog with purple markings and a tan delivery suit stood at the door.

"Here's your death note, Good luck." He stalks away. You look down and the letter and see it's addressed to you. You tear it open and read out loud.

_**DEAR READER,**_

_**Thank you For Submitting your character to more then likely die in our horrible little games, called The Dark Days in Mall History. Twenty four Tree Friends will be chosen to take part, if you are the first, you shall receive a free picture of your submitted character. There are a few rules to send them.**_

_**No characters that "flip" out**_

_**No characters That are cannibalistic**_

_**No characters that will try and kill the Host and Co-host**_

_**Characters that have these traits can be changed to not have these traits.**_

_**One character per person, if not enough people sign up, you may submit one more, if still not enough, you may submit another.**_

_**Thank you for your patience. Here is the form for your character, if you have any troubles, please contact Twitchy Squirrel and complain to her, NYA HA!**_

_**FORM:**_

_**Name:**_

_**Species:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**History:**_

_**Wanted team: (first come first serve, if your wanted team is taken, what one do you want next?)**_

_**Other:**_

_**Thank you again!**_

_**Your Host and co-host,**_

_**Twitchy and Reuger**_

You show your character and they glare at you, a look of pure hatred on thier face as they watch you fill it out. You place it in the mail box, and Lumpy carts it away. You laugh manically as you tree friend cries and begs for mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

**TEAM ALL STARS**

**Diego**

**Skylar**

**Aero**

**Hunter**

**Belle**

**Thorn**

**Lily**

**Twitchy (the bear, not the Host XD)**

**TEAM ATLANTIS**

**Zonny**

**Blossom**

**DJ**

**Jilly**

**Arya**

**Boom**

**Sora**

**Nina**

**Team AWESOME-SAUSE**

**Remmie**

**Clove**

**Mimi**

**Prickly**

**Vex**

**Denny**

**Eme**

**Dubble**


End file.
